<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay by uwillbeefound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032079">Stay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwillbeefound/pseuds/uwillbeefound'>uwillbeefound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Detroit: Evolution [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DE ArtFest, Detroit Evolution, Hurt and comfort, Injury, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25032079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwillbeefound/pseuds/uwillbeefound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 - sharing a bed </p>
<p>Gavin is injured on an undercover mission and Nines seeks comfort.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Detroit: Evolution [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Day 2: Sharing a bed </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nines should never of let Gavin go undercover like that, not that he could stop him. Gavin was so stubborn and reckless. He had insisted on going into the drug ring himself, pretending to be a new client. He knew everything to say but something went wrong, someone tipped them off and Gavin was taken. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five hours it took to find him, five long hours that felt like years. Eventually they found him and Nines refused to stay behind this time. Gavin was barely awake when they found him, beaten and bruised. He could barely speak and Nines could barely keep his anger and worry controlled as he gently carried Gavin out. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was allowed to stay with him in the ambulance, he was glad of that, he wasn’t sure what he would do if he couldn’t see Gavin laying there, see his breathing. Nines was shaking, he wasn’t even sure before this if androids could cry, he knew now though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He would be ok, he had to believe that. Gavin was too stubborn anyway, any minute he would wake up and tease Nines for being so worried. So Nines sat there, holding his hand and trying to do something but his thoughts were preoccupied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Gavin?” Nines looked up when he realised Gavin had moved, he was greeted with Gavin's eyes looking back at him. He smiled “How are you feeling?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like shit” Gavin replied, “You worried about me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought we discussed this, I always worry about you.” Nines replied, moving closer to Gavin’s side “Especially when you do stupid things.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that supposed to mean? Didn’t know that I got ratted out, did we ever find out who?” Gavin asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, although Tina did report seeing someone from her lookout spot who seemed suspicious of the cars, although she didn’t catch up with them.” Nines replied, looking over “You should rest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Could say the same to you, I know you didn’t go into stasis the last few days cause of the case and I doubt you did while I was gone.” Gavin replied simply. He had noticed Nines LED switching between yellow and red before he noticed Gavin was awake and that it was now a consistent yellow, a sign that Nines was struggling with the experience. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not as important for me, I can go days if needed and you we’re injured.” Nines replied simply, after all he wasn’t sure if he could go into status, even with the knowledge that Gavin had woken up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever, Tin Can, You know I don’t fall for that bullshit anymore.” Gavin replied, stopping for a second before gently moving over “And I won’t sleep till you do.” He added, gesturing towards the place he made in the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines looked confused for a second before looking around and quietly moving onto the bed. He was careful, having scanned each of Gavin’s injuries, so he could make sure not to touch them. It was nice, feeling Gavin's heartbeat and breathing as he lay next to him. Gavin was right, he was overdue a stasis. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gavin began to relax as he saw Nines’ LED turn a low blue, a sign that he was in stasis. Nines was right though, he was tired and now with his partner by his side, Gavin found himself falling asleep once more, happy in the knowledge that they survived this, they would survive everything. Together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines woke up a few hours later, confused at first to where he was until he felt Gavin up against his side. He looked peaceful, his arm wrapped around Nines side and his head resting on Nines. Gently, Nines played with the ends of Gavin’s hair, finding comfort in the feeling of the curls. He stayed, unable and unwilling to move from Gavin’s side, looking up to see Tina smiling in from the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How is he?” She asked quietly, seemingly unfazed by the fact the two were wrapped around each other. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll be ok.” Nines replied, quietly to avoid waking Gavin “We’ll be ok.” He added, looking over at Gavin once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll leave you too it, look after him.” Tina replied, heading to leave the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Nines replied as Gavin began to move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Any news?” He asked, clearly half asleep still and not moving from his place at Nines side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not yet, go back to sleep, I’ll wake you if I hear anything.” Nines replied softly, playing with Gavin’s hair again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You better or I’ll scrap you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nines laughed quietly “I know, empty promises as always.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay?” Gavin asked, looking upwards at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Always,” Nines replied as Gavin once again fell into a comfortable sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>